Solitude
by Melody05
Summary: " Chica C. Hermitt n'était pas liée aux autres, et les autres n'étaient pas liés à elle. Elle avait toujours été exclue, à cause de son caractère. Elle était d'une certaine manière effacée. Transparente. Comme ses fantômes ; mais peut-être la solitude n'était-elle pas de si bonne compagnie, finalement... "Label SPPS, et encore un résumé de Bymeha :B!


**Un petit quelque chose qui m'ait venu en tête lorsque j'ai lu le tome 21 de Fairy Tail, y'avait une fiche perso de ce personnage que trop peu de gens connaisse, pour ainsi dire il n'y en a pas: Chica C. Hermitt. Si cette fille ne vous dit rien bah on la voit parfois avec deux fantômes derrière elle, enfin vous verrais bien en lisant...Bien sûr étant donné que je manquais d'infos sur elle je ne promets rien sur l'adéquation du personnage appartenant à Hiro Mashima. Bonne lecture, on se revoit en bas ;). Et bien sûr même si je suis pas obligée, merci Bymeha pour le résumé et pour ta lecture (tu sais que je t'aimes toi ;D)!  
**

* * *

**Solitude**

C'était une fin de journée de printemps. Le soleil commençait tout juste à s'en aller donnant au ciel des teintes légèrement rosées, virant un peu à l'orange. Une petite brise tiède se faisait ressentir, mais ça n'était pas dérangeant, c'était même apaisant. On pouvait encore entendre les oiseaux chanter. Les abeilles butinaient les fleurs, tournant autour des centaines et centaines petites tâches colorées que créaient les fleurs qui venaient tout juste d'éclore.

Chica C. Hermitt était assise au pied d'un arbre, s'enivrant du parfum et du calme du printemps. C'était une jeune mage de 29 ans maintenant. Plutôt jolie. Elle avait troqué sa tenue habituelle pour une petite robe blanche légère, qui contrastait avec sa peau mâte, et des sandales. Mais elle avait gardé son éternel collier qui devais sûrement avoir une valeur sentimentale à ses yeux. Sans doute une personne à qui elle tenait beaucoup qui lui avait offert. Ces longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés et tombés légèrement en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Ils avaient bien poussés, ils lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle avait retiré son chapeau en forme de chat pour pouvoir pleinement profiter du souffle de la brise dans ses longs cheveux. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, comme accroché par un point imaginaire en face d'elle.

Elle était là, sous un arbre, un arbre en fleurs dont la fragrance légèrement sucré lui embaumait les narines, avec pour seule compagnie, ses deux fantômes qui ne la quittaient presque pas, jamais à vrai dire, et la nature qui l'entourait. Elle était là, seule, comme à son habitude. Elle était d'une nature plutôt calme et discrète et restait souvent à l'écart des autres. Et elle préférait ça. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle était venue là pour réfléchir. C'était son endroit à elle. Son refuge. Le seul où elle se sentait bien. Ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient revenus, il était revenu. L'homme dont elle avait été secrètement amoureuse depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu. Celui qui avait disparu avec tous les membres de leur guilde.

Et aujourd'hui, ils réapparaissaient. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans.

« Luxus… »

Ce nom avait une résonance étrange à ses oreilles. Ce nom qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé depuis 7 ans. 7 ans d'absence, Il s'en était passé des choses en 7 ans. Elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle avait été lâche. Elle les avait trahis. Elle avait trahi la guilde, les avaient abandonnés. Les avaient quittés. Le maître. Kinana. Wan. Joy. Luxus.

Oui, elle était partie avec son père. Elle avait quitté Fairy Tail, elle avait quitté Magnolia. Ils étaient partis, parce que Fairy Tail n'existait plus. Parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Magnolia. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit. Mais elle avait eu tord. Fairy Tail avait continué d'exister. Fairy Tail était une guilde qui n'abandonnait jamais. Une guilde qui ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Et pourtant, elle les avait abandonnés. Et elle s'en voulait. Et elle était triste. Elle était triste, parce que finalement, elle n'avait jamais été digne d'eux. Elle était faible. Elle n'avait jamais servi à grand-chose à la guilde. Elle n'avait jamais tissé des liens avec les autres. Elle était toujours restée dans son coin avec comme seuls camarades, ses fantômes. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher des autres. N'avait jamais chercher à les connaître. Peut-être un effet de sa magie. Ou alors quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qui la bloquait au fond de son cœur. Peut-être à cause de la mort de sa mère, qu'elle avait très mal vécut. Elle avait du se renfermer sur elle-même malgré tout l'amour que son père lui donnait. Peut-être était-ce cela. Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle n'avait jamais été digne de Fairy Tail.

Elle n'était qu'une ombre. Un fardeau. Personne ne la remarquait jamais. Personne ne venait vers elle. A part peut-être Kinana avec qui elle discutait de temps en temps. Parce que cette fille aussi avait quelque chose de douloureux dans son cœur, et qu'elle était elle aussi d'une nature timide. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à capter l'attention de qui que ce soit. Peut-être ne le voulait-elle pas. Mais lui ne l'avais jamais regardé une seule fois. En même temps, elle comprenait. Lui, il était grand, beau et fort. C'était un mage de rang S, petit fils de Makarov de surcroît. Tout le monde le respectait, l'admirait. Lui, il était utile. Et même si il avait été banni de la guilde, les gens tenaient à lui. Et lui tenait aux membres de la guilde. Il les aimait plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Elle, elle était son parfait opposé. Elle n'avait pas une magie offensive. Une magie destructrice. Elle, elle était faible. Les gens ne la regardaient pas. Ne la connaissaient pas. Elle n'était pas liée aux autres, les autres n'étaient pas liés à elle. Elle avait toujours été exclue, à cause de son caractère. Elle était d'une certaine manière effacée. Transparente. Comme ses fantômes. Ses seuls vrais compagnons, ceux avec qui elle s'était liée depuis la mort de sa mère. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'elle pourrait rester connectée avec sa tendre mère de cette manière. Et surtout, parce que les choses étaient plus simples avec ses êtres ectoplasmiques qui lui serait toujours fidèle, qui lui apporteraient toujours un soutien.

Mais même si tous les opposaient, elle l'avait aimé. D'un amour à sens unique. D'un amour impossible. Ou du moins, elle avait pensé l'aimer. Mais peut-être l'avait-elle aimé parce qu'il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Parce qu'elle aurait voulu lui ressembler.

« Luxus… »

Oui. Il était revenu. Mais il ne remarquerait sûrement pas son absence. Non. Personne ne la remarquerait. Parce que personne n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Elle avait cru que la solitude ne lui ferait rien. Elle avait crut qu'elle y serait insensible. Elle pensait qu'elles s'y serait habituée, comme on s'habitue à l'absence d'un être cher. Parce que c'était ça, elle s'habituait, mais n'oubliait pas. Jamais. Mais au fond, elle souffrait. Son cœur était meurtrit. La solitude l'avait rongée de l'intérieur. Et elle s'en voulait. Tout était de sa faute. Elle aurait du agir avant. Elle aurait pu éviter cette souffrance. Elle n'aurait pas du être si lâche et partir. Elle aurait du les attendre, garder espoir. Elle aurait du s'ouvrir aux autres.

« Tant pis.. »

Elle se leva. Le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps maintenant à en juger par les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. Chica admira ce ciel. La nuit la rassurait. Elle se plaisait à regarder les étoiles en pensant à sa mère qui la surveillait sûrement de là où elle était. Elle se sentait alors en sécurité.

Tant pis. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans. Tout ça n'était que le passé. Elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Mais cette nuit, elle pouvait changer. Oui, elle pouvait changer, elle en était persuadée. Elle allait changer pour eux. Pour Fairy Tail. Elle voulait rendre hommage à ceux qu'elle avait abandonnés. Elle voulait faire le deuil de son ancienne « elle ». Une page de sa vie qui se tournait enfin. Elle changerait. Pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait avoir des amis, qu'elle pourrait tisser des liens aussi forts que ceux des membres de Fairy Tail. Pour ne plus être seule.

Parce que Makarov avait toujours dit qu'il y avait des gens qui préférait la solitude, mais que personne ne pouvait la supporter.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;). Et étant en manque d'inspiration si quelqu'un a une idée à me donner je suis prenante, après je verrais si je peux écrire ou pas :D! Bonne journée/soirée à tous et toutes!**


End file.
